


养仔

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 重度ooc，藏源
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 1





	养仔

1.产卵  
旁边已经放了一颗擦拭干净的蛋，但看着源氏依然凸起的小腹就知道可能有更多的蛋还在他的身体里。  
源氏已经满身潮红，汗水从额头滴落。他大张着双腿以一个跨坐的姿势跪在地上，双手扶着桌面希望重力能够将他身体里的蛋赶紧带出去。  
依旧在他身体里的蛋沾满了粘液缓慢的从通道下落，期间狠狠碾过了源氏的敏感点，源氏下意识将甬道收紧，本来已经到了穴口的蛋又被他硬生生吸了回去，回去的途中再次狠狠碾过他的敏感点，源氏呻吟出声，身子猛地向前一挺，桌子上被他的手硬生生抓出几道痕迹。  
放松下来后蛋又开始慢慢往下滑，源氏绷紧身体深吸一口气等待着它的慢慢滑落。  
汗水将头发都粘在了一起，生理性的泪水大滴大滴的涌出，每当蛋划过敏感处的时候源氏的口水都控制不住的流了下来，他被身体里的蛋折磨的双眼迷离，求助的看向身边抱着蛋的半藏抽出一只手按压自己的小腹希望身体里那磨人的蛋赶紧滑出去。

蛋终于带着粘液滑到了穴口，源氏开始用力希望能把这颗蛋像第一颗一样挤出去。白色的蛋在穴口随着源氏的呼吸缓慢的上下移动，每当他用力的时候蛋都会出来一些，但源氏只要一松力，溜滑的蛋就马上收了回去。

“帮帮我啊”源氏有气无力地说，声音带着沙哑，可见这几颗蛋已经折磨了他不止一个小时，他腿软的几乎跪不稳。  
闻言，半藏凑上前想将那出来一半的蛋从源氏身体中拿出来，可他并没想到蛋上的粘液竟然那么滑，手指一用力那颗马上就要出来的蛋一下被挤了回去，甚至再次碾压了源氏的敏感处。源氏在也维持不住姿势直接从桌子上滑下趴在了地上，眼泪和口水流了一脸，湿滑的液体弄得到处都是。  
“呃......我不是故意的”半藏看着指尖的粘液。  
“你别再碰我！”源氏有气无力，声音拖的很长夹杂着吸气声，指甲在榻榻米上留下一条条抓痕。  
半藏忽然觉得自己的下体有了反应。

2.孵蛋  
终于把蛋全都下出来，一共有三个，不似鸟蛋一样有着坚硬的外壳，这三颗蛋有点像蛇蛋有着柔软又光滑的表面。  
孵蛋这件事当然不用源氏做，不如说他下完蛋之后就一直在睡觉，这三颗蛋已经透支了他的体力，按源氏的话说他如果再花精力孵蛋下一秒就表演原地升天，孵蛋的活就交到了半藏的手上。  
看着眼前的蛋，半藏陷入了沉思，他将尾巴变出来小心翼翼的环住这些蛋，生怕自己一个大力就把蛋弄碎了。半藏就这样僵在地上两个小时，之后是醒来的源氏叫下人把蛋放进保温箱才把僵直的半藏拯救出来。  
“哥哥你是不是傻”源氏躺在被窝里翻白眼，半藏不想回答源氏。

3.喂奶  
小崽子们全都孵出了壳，也不知道龙到底是怎么个生理构造，反正三个小崽子们抢着要吃奶。正好源氏涨奶涨的厉害奶水根本用不完，小崽子们吃的圆溜溜源氏的奶还是涨的往外流。自己挤没有一点作用，最后是半藏咬着源氏的乳头将奶吸出来吐掉才缓解了源氏的痛苦，但别扭的感觉一直在源氏心中挥之不去。半藏才不屑于喝他的奶。  
源氏不知道为什么有一种被小看了的感觉。

4\. 断奶  
小崽子们开始长牙之后常常咬的源氏的乳头不停出血，源氏虽然疼但他还是不忍心这么早就给孩子们断奶，最后是半藏提拉着三只小崽子的后颈将他们从源氏的乳头上扯开硬生生丢给了下人。从此奶粉成了三个小崽子的主食。  
“你为什么这么对孩子们？”源氏指纹半藏。  
“我不想下次做的时候再尝到你的血味”  
源氏无话可说。

5.教育  
等到小崽子们可以说话了的时候，半藏就对他们开始了帝王式的斯巴达教育，就像他小时候父亲对他的教育一样，可源氏才不干，他觉得自己的孩子就应该自由快乐的渡过童年，于是四个小兔崽子开始和半藏斗智斗勇。半藏每次都去游戏厅抓源氏，去游乐场堵三个崽子，每天凌晨就起来盯着这四个小兔崽子直到源氏真的乖乖送三个孩子去学习。只要半藏稍有松懈源氏就立刻带着三个小兔崽子消失无踪。巨大的压力下，半藏开始担心自己的发际线，整个家族给他的压力都没有源氏和三个小兔崽子大。  
“压力这么大的话你就让我们开开心心的玩不就行了，对谁都好”源氏把三个小兔崽子护在身后，小兔崽子们拼命点头。  
“我可不想再教出三个岛田家的耻辱”半藏捏着鼻梁叹息，源氏在暗处对着半藏直吐舌头。

6\. 起名  
关于三个小兔崽子的起名问题，半藏严谨的过问了家族长老，查询了名字的意义，甚至准备在良辰吉日开一个宴会正式给孩子们命名。  
源氏才不管这个，他也不会起名。  
“老大叫一，老二叫二，老三叫三，简洁明了”源氏指着三个小兔崽子。  
“你别瞎胡闹”半藏皱紧眉头  
“我没胡闹，我很认真的！”源氏反驳。  
“那你叫岛田二你愿意吗？”  
“我不愿意”  
“那不就得了，起名必须听我的”  
“切，死板”  
虽然嘴上这么说但源氏乐得清闲，他把孩子的起名权全权交给了半藏，自己带着三个小兔崽子上房揭瓦去了。


End file.
